


All the comforts

by geminiangel



Series: 2018 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Nope





	All the comforts

Dec 9: Blizzard/Snowing/Snowed in

"Another beer?"

Tony languidly stretched his arm out inches short of reaching the cold bottle and then gave a pathetic whine.

With a laugh, the bottle came nearer until he could grasp it. "Budge up."

Reluctantly, Tony moved from laying to leaning. He ignored the fact that he would have had to sit to drink his beer anyway. "Even my finger muscles hurt."

"Baby." Lifting his arm, Jethro sat down and allowed Tony to cuddle in to his side. "It was only a couple of inches."

"Spread out over the steps, the walk, the sidewalk, the driveway, the patio..."

"You offered to help. Turn around a bit."

Tony eagerly sat his beer on the table and turned. He moaned as the strong hands began to massage his shoulders. "You have magic hands."

"You have magic smiles. Magic lips." Jethro retorted.

"I don't want to go to work tomorrow." Tony turned his head giving his best puppy eyes.

"Storm's predicted to stay off the coast." Jethro informed him. "Expecting a couple of more inches tonight or at least a heavy coating of ice."

"Do we have beer? Wood? Steaks?"

"Would I let the cupboard be empty for a storm?"

"Butter pecan ice cream?"

Jethro paused the massage and kissed Tony's neck. "All your favorites."

"Just you and me. Snowed in. Heaven."

"See if you feel that way tomorrow when we're chipping ice." Tony moaned as Jethro laughed.


End file.
